Drilling operations may incorporate a rotating control device (RCD) or a rotating control head. An RCD may be located on a surface stack. The RCD can be located on top of a blowout preventer (BOP) and the BOP can be located on top of a wellhead. The RCD can seal the wellbore at the surface by sealing around a drill pipe. The RCD can include an RCD sealing element that surrounds and directly contacts the drill pipe. The RCD sealing element can experience wear over time, and it can eventually fail, requiring replacement.